My Pretty Ponies , Silver Valley Season 1
by UnicornDreams
Summary: Begins season 1. Ivy decides to throw a pool party and invite her girl friends. Summery based on current chaper.PLEASE R&R And i'll R&R one of your stories! plz!
1. Charector Introduction

Ok here's my new story i'm pretty excided about it but I don't want it to stink so pleaseR&R:) I want to tell you about some of the carecters in MPP season 1 just so you know what they look like and stuff allso I would like to tell you that the ponies in my story are 1997 versions look them up on the internet if you don't know what they look like before you read my story.

* * *

Ok here's the list of carecters in season 1. 

Queen Ivy: she has a pale sky blue coat with a hot pink tail and a hot pink and lavender two tone color mane. She has bright pink and lavender eyes. Her symbol is lavender ivy. And she wears a purple tiara and a blue braclet with a tear drop shape in the center. She enjoys collecting rare herbs and making potions.

King Blue Bow: Hes Ivy's mate. He has a pale blue coat , dark blue tail and mane , his symbol is a blue bow and he has blue eyes. He allways wears his mane tide up in a bun with his forlock slightly draping over his eyes. He enjoys sports and carving wood.

Crown: He has a pale blue coat , a dark blue mane and tail and brown eyes. His brother is Blue Bow. His mate is Sea Breeze. He allways wears his mane tide up in a bun fith his forlock slightly draping over his eyes. His symbol is a blue crown. He enjoys dancing and collecting gem stones. Flying pony.

Sea Breeze: She has a pale , pale aqua coat , A light purple tail , a pale pink mane , lime green eyes and her symbol is a turquiose wind "wave". And her mate is Crown. She wears her mane down long. She enjoys going to the beach and shopping at the mall. Flying pony.

Shooting Star: He has a pale yellow coat , bright yellow mane and tail that he wears tide up in a bun with his forlock slightly draping over his eyes and he wears a dark green cowboy hat. His symbol is lime green stars (one is a shooting star)His mate is Sky skimmer. And he has Brown eyes. He enjoys sports and racing. Flying pony

Sky Skimmer: She has a pale yellow coatand a long pale pink mane and tail wich she wears down long. Her eyes are lime green. Her symbol is a dark pink butterfly and her mate is Shooting Star. She enjoys flying and hiking. Flying pony.

Flower Boy: He has a gark green coat and a white mane and tail wich he wears in a bun with his forlocks to one side slightly draping over his left eye and one long tiny braid hanging on the left , he has three white hoofs and one that's dark purple. His eyes are dark purple and his symbol is a patch of yellow flowers. And his mate is Sugar Belle. He enjoys growing flowers and harvetsing his fruit and vegetables.

Sugar Belle: She has a elecric blue coat and a longpale pink tale and a pale pink and burgendy two toned mane. She has green and lavender eyes , her symbol is a burgendy purse and her mate is Flower Boy. She enjoys making cards and playing sports.

Rainbow: He has a white coat , red tail and mane wich he wears in a bun with his forlocks slightly draping over his eyes and he wears a dark brown cowboy hat. His symbol is a rainbow. He has sky blue eyes and his mate is Sundancer. He enjoys playing instrements and playing sports. Flying pony.

Sundancer: She has a magenta coat and a longlavender tail and a yellow and lavender two tone mane. She has white and pale blue eyes. Her symbol is a orange sun and her mate is Rainbow. She enjoys dancing and astronomy. Flying pony

Hearts: His coat is bright pink , he has a very short tail and manethat are dark purple and he wears a light brown cowboy hat with a blue band around it. His symbol is pink , purple and blue hearts , His eyes are bright blue and his mate is Glowing Heart. He enjoys Drawing and playing soccer. Flying pony.

Glowing Heart: She has a orange , purple and dark pink tail and her long mane is lavender , orange and dark pink and is three toned. Her synbol is one big pink heart with small hearts around it that are pink , orange and lavender. She has lavender and dark pink eyes and her mate is Hearts. She enjoys painting and nitting. Flying pony.

Berry:His coat is light pink and his mane and tail are a light pink wich he wears in a bun and his forlock slightly draping over his right eye. He wears a black cowboy hat. His eyes are brown and his symbol is red strawberrys. His mate is Berry Picker. He enjoys eating and playing soccer.

Berry Picker: She has a red coat and a long curly bright golden mane and tail. Her symbol is a clump of dark purple grapes. Her eyes are lime green and purple and her mate is Berry. She enjoys picking berrys and exploring forests.

Theplaces inSilver Valley :

Silverfalls

CrystalCaves

GreenPlains

SunnyPeak

SandyBay

WillowLake

AppleBlossomForest

* * *

Ok that's all and now on with the story! 


	2. Ivy's party

All right I'd like to remined everyone that I'm working on my story with my sister "Goth Aaragorn" is her pen name.

Ok this is the first official chapter of MPP PLEASE R&R enjoy! (I hope) :(

* * *

It was the day after Ivy's wedding it was early in the morning the sun had just risen and there was dew on every blade of grass. 

It was calm and sunny and there was a flock of birds perched on the big willow tree that were singing happily.

There was a cool mist in the air and a light breeze that relieved you from the hot sun which made it a perfect day.

Ivy opened her eyes slowly and looked at her room wich was full of sun light that came from her window.

It was a bright room that had pale yellow walls and light pink trim. The floor was made of wood and there was a bathroom right next door.

There were a few chairs that were pale lavender and a pale pink coffee table with a vase full of brightly colorfull flowers and by the big window there was a window seat that was a pale green color.

Her bed spread was velvate pale pink also and so were her pillows and the curtins were a velvate pale lavender.

The sun shone in through the curtins wich made her bedroom sparkle with sun shine.

She yawned and straightend her mane then got up out of bed and yawned again.

She quickly fixed her bed and then went over to her dresser.

She took out her purple tiara and her blue braclet that had blue gems in it.

Then she walked over to the bathroom and brushed her long silky mane and tail.

She put on her favorite purfume that was sented lilac and walked down stairs for breakfast.

Down stairs were the butlers Herold , Arnold and Doug.

They were older ponies that looked pretty much alike.

They all a had light blue coat and dark orange hair.

The only thing that would tell tham apart is that they have different color hoofs and eyes.

Herold had dark saphire blue eyes and white hoofs , Arnold had bright emerald green eyes and dark blue hoofs and Doug had golden yellow eyes and hoofs.

And the maids Anibell , Amilia and Gabriel all had pink glossy coats exsept Gabrial who had a pale yellow coat.

Anibell has a jet black mane and tail , Amelia has a lavender mane and tail and Gabrial has a bright golden mane and tail.

Anibell has crystal blue eyes , Amilia has dark pink eyes that sparkle in the sun and Gabrial has emrald eyes that you could easily get lost in. All of them were very attractive young mares.

Blue Bow was sitting in his big red leather chair drinking a hot cup of razzberry tea and eating a warm fluffy pumpkin muffin.

"Hi Ivy you look lovely today." He said slightly blushing.

"Hi Bow." She said smiling at him.

Ivy sat down in the chair right next to him and looked at her serounding.

The wooden floor was a dark blown and red color and was so glossy that it was like a mirror.

It was a big room with a very tall sealing that had a big crystal shandelear that made the room full of tiny rainbow when the sun shone on it.

On the whole length of one wall were big tall windows that let the sun shine through.

The scenery was so beautiful , you could see trees , lakes , hills and houses all around.

Ivy could smell food being baked in the kitchen , it smellt like pasetries were being baked. It made her feel like she was in a bakery she could also smell spices like cinnamon , vanilla and nutmeg and chocolate and allmonds.

The smell of food made her hungry so she began to eat her muffin and drink her tea.

Blue Bow and Ivy chated while they ate thier breakfast and soon Blue Bow was done.

Arnold cleaned up Blue Bows dirty dishes and carried them away into the kitchen.

"Ivy me and the boys are getting together to go and play soccer I hope you don't mined." He said to her while getting out of his chair.

"No I don't mined you go and have fun."

"Thanks Ivy I'll see you later." He said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then headed out side to meet his friends.

Ivy thought since she hasen't done anything special with her friends except her wedding that maybe she should call them up and invite them over for a swim.

"Doug can you please bring me the phone?" She said to the butler.

He smiled and said "Of course Queen Ivy."

Doug dissapeard for a moment and then came back with the tellaphone on a silver plate.

He walked to her and sat the silver plate on the table.

"Hear you are madame."

"Thank you Douglas." He smiled at her then left the room.

Ivy dialed her friend Sea Breezes phone number she listend for a moment then heard a farmiliar voice.

"Hello Sea Breeze?"

"Oh hi Ivy! how are you and Blue Bow doing?"

"Good thanks. Hey I was wondering if you would like to come over and swim? I thought it would be nice to invite the other girls and we can hang out and kinda have a pool party."

"Oh that sounds great! I'll call all the other girls and we'll meet you at yours in fithteen ok?"

"Yah great see you soon!"

Ivy hung up the phone and soon Douglas came back into the dinning room and picked the plate up and took it away.

Ivy ate the rest of her breakfast and went back up stairs to her bedroom.

She walked over to her dresser and opened the doors. She took out a small box and put her tiara and bracelet in it then went back down stairs into the kitchen.

"Herold can you please prepare some snacks for my geust?" She said palitely.

"Of course Queen Ivy I would be happy to." He walked into the kitchen and Ivy walked to Amilia.

"Exscuse me Amilia can you prepare the pool for my geusts? We are going to have a little party."

Amilia smiled at her and then said "Sure what theme would you like? maybe a luout theme?"

"That sounds great thanks you,Gabriel and Anibell can come if you like?"

"That's nice of you but we have other plans I hope you don't mined?"

"No that's ok I just wanted you to know you can come."

Amilia smiled then walked off to the pool.

The door bell rang , Arnold walked to the door he straightend himself up and then opened the door. All of Ivy's friends were there. Arnold greeted them then showed them to the living room where Ivy was.

"Hey Ivy!" They all said.

"Hi guys!" Ivy smiled then greeted them.

They followed Ivy into the pool room where they drank and talked for a little bit.

"How are you and Bow doing?" Berry Picker asked Ivy.

"Were doing great he's off playing soccer with his friends."

"Yah They maybe married but they still act like young boys." Sky Skimmer said chuckling a little.

"Well they are!" said Berry Picker.

"Hey the pool should be ready you guys ready to go?" Ivy said.

"Yep let's go!" Sea Breeze said happily.

* * *

Ok I hope you liked it it will get better trust me but please R&R and let me know if I should continue this story. 


	3. A wonderfull day

Ok the 2 chapter for MPP Silver Valley season 1. hope you like it. :) (Sorry if I spell anything wrong)

* * *

Ivy and her friends walked to the pool. 

They all were very happy to finally get together and hang out.

They followed Ivy to the pool. As they walked they went through many empty hall ways with several pictures of past generations.

All of the delicate frames made of gold and decorated with jewels that sparkled when light touched it.

They kept on walking untill something caght Ivy's eye.

It was an old hallway.

It looked different than the others.

It was dark and dusty like no one had cleaned it for ages or been through it.

The dusty cobweb tickeld your face when you went by them and squeaky floor boards let out a loud creak when you stepped on them.

There were allso little mice scurying across the old creaky dusty floor.

And even more strange Ivy had never seen it before.

And there was a mysterious door at the end of the old hall way.

It seemed somewhat spooky in a way.

But Ivy turned away from it and got back to her friends.

Still though the curiosity of looking inside the mysterious door ate away at Ivy's mind and at the same time sent chills up her spine.

But she quickly forgot about it when she reached the pool.

Ivy's pool was an indoor pool.

the room had a lot of big windows and a high sealing.

The pool was kidny shaped and very big with aqua blue water that was nice and warm.

The sun shone in from the beautifull big windows making the aqua blue water sparkle like precias jewels.

The sun light up the room making it bright and sunny.

Amilia and the other maids decorated the room beautifully with hawaii decorations.

There were many beautifull fresh hawaiian flowers that were so colorfull and long streamers strung everywhere.

There were allso big bright balloons and umbrellas made of bamboo and bright colorfull flowers stitched on the top of the umbrellas.

There were comfy loung chairs set up for Ivy and her friends that had fluffy blue silk cousions on them.

"Wow it's beautifull Ivy!" said Sky Skimmer smiling happily.

"Yah!" They all said.

"Thanks I like it to and Amilia , Anibell and Gabrial did a wonderfull job of decorating!"

They looked at every detail of the room and every carefully stiched thread on the silk cousions and umbrellas.

And a light sent of tropical fruits filled the air making them feal like they were in hawaii.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Sea Breeze then walking of to the pool and jumping in splashing the other girls with water.

"Hey watch it!" Glowing heart said while laughing.

All the girls then jumped into the pool and tried to splash Sea Breeze.

They swam for hours jumping of the diving board , playing volley ball , swimming through the beautifull warm aqua water and resting in thier rafts on the water.

When they all got hungry ,they decided to call it a day and eat some snacks before they went home.

"So are you and Blue Bow going to have any kids?" Asked Sun Dancer couriasly.

"Sun Dancer! Ivy and Blue Bow have only been married for two days!" Said Sea Breeze.

"It's ok we talked about it before we got married and yah I think we are going to and anyway someone has to take over the throne after Blue Bow and I are gone." Ivy said smiling.

"We want to have foals pretty soon." Ivy said happily thinking what it would be like to have children.

"Oh that's nice me and Rainbow want to have foals too!" Said Sun Dancer exsidedly.

"Yah so do we." They all agreed.

"Well I had a blast thanks Ivy! I'll see you later."Said Sea Breeze.

The girls all said good bye then gathered up all of thier stuff and left.

Ivy walked up stairs to her room tierd and happy of how the day went.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the nob on the bathtub. She grabed a beautifly shaped bottle with light green liquid and poured it into the water.

The liquid made thousands of little bubbles and spread the sent of mint all through her bedroom and bathroom.

The smell of mint filled her lungs and calmed her body and the quiteness calmed her mind.

She got into the warm water slowly easing her body into the tub.She grabbed another bottle filled with pink liquid and poured it on her wet mane and tail. She rubbed the shampoo into her mane and tail making tiny suds appear in her hair.

She rinsed her hair and relaxed for a minute then got out of the water and pulled the plugg. The water slowly went down the drain and Ivy dried herself of with a towl then brushing her long clean mane and tail and placed her tiara on her head and put her braclet on her rist.

She walked down to the entrance and told the butlers that she would be gone for a little bit and then went out side to find Blue Bow.

It was beautifull out the sun was shining and the sky was bright blue.

Ivy walked down the hill leading into the village.

Little pink and yellow flowers lining the path until she got to the village.

She walked to the soccer field the cool grass tickling her hoof as she walked.

And the sent of bread baking in the oven from the nearby village bakery.

As she walked to the soccer field she could hear ponies saying hello to her and little foals playing in the streets.

"Hello Queen Ivy!" Hearts mother said as Ivy walked by.

"Hello Mrs. Arabian." Ivy said cheerfully.

She continude walking until she reached the soccer field where Blue Bow was playing.

She sat under a small tree and wached him play.

After he was done he walked of to Ivy.

"Hey Ivy." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hi" She said before he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"you ready to go?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said and the two of them walked back to thier house.

* * *

Ok I hoped you liked it as I said It will get better I'm just starting the story. Anyway Please R&R and let me know what you think of it so far. (I'm not updateing until I get reviews.) And sorry if I spelled anything wrong. Thanks for reading my story and look for the next chapter soon! I'm getting a new computer soon but I will continue updating my storys untill I get it and I will re-write my stories after my computer is fully installed. 


End file.
